


What Red Queen Ability do you Possess?: A Personality Quiz

by Dark_Sparkles



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Gen, It's a personality test, The title says it all :), not a real fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sparkles/pseuds/Dark_Sparkles
Summary: From Silver Storms to Newblood Silents, each Red Queen ability is unique and sculpted to your individual character. Find yours here! (Original testing algorithm by ME!!)
Comments: 8





	What Red Queen Ability do you Possess?: A Personality Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that was a really cheesy description I know.  
> This is exactly what it sounds like. It's a slightly weird format, because no one uses AO3 for this but I don't have any other fan site accounts so here we are!  
> So! Each question is multiple choice, and your unique combination of choices determines your ability! This is a little inconvenient, but just post your results in the comments below and I'll reply ASAP! (Probably within a few days)  
> If anyone doesn't want to share their results with the AO3 community then.... I honestly have no idea how to deal with that. If you know, please help me out! (Maybe once you let me know that you have read your results, I could delete the thread? If anyone has any better ideas, please share.) Thanks everyone!

**Quiz Questions:**

**1\. Would you rather be a Newblood, or Silver?**

a. Newblood

b. Silver

**2\. What is your favorite season?**

a. Winter

b. Spring

c. Summer

d. Autumn

**3\. What is your favorite color from this selection?**

a. Red

b. Orange

c. Yellow

d. Green

e. Light blue

f. Dark blue

g. Purple

h. Pink

i. Silver

j. Black

**4\. Which do you prefer: Day or night?**

a. Day

b. Night

**5\. You are a poor Red, and one night you and your siblings sneak out to steal food from a Silver outpost, but a Silver guard catches you and threatens to kill you. You don’t care for yourself, but you have to keep your siblings safe. What do you do?**

a. Run

b. Hide

c. Fight

**6\. Which of these places is you dream vacation?**

a. The woods

b. A tropical island

c. A sandy beach on the ocean

d. Snowy mountains

e. The desert

**7\. Which of these is your favorite animal?**

a. Dog

b. Cat

c. Whale

d. Bird

e. Elephant

f. Lion 

g. Bear 

h. Wolf 

i. Fox 

j. Gorilla

**8\. What’s your favorite sport from this selection?**

a. Soccer

b. Football

c. Basketball

d. Ultimate Frisbee

e. Other/I don’t play a sport

**9\. Which dessert do you prefer from this selection?**

a. Cake

b. Ice cream

c. Candy

d. Cookies

e. Not into sweet things

**10\. What is your favorite weather?**

a. Very hot and sunny

b. Snow

c. Pouring Rain or stormy

d. Overcast

e. Bright, no clouds, sunny, but still pretty cool

**11\. What is your dream hair color?** (I'm sorry if I forgot some, but I intentionally left out artificial colors, because that's very similar to the favorite color question.)

a. Blonde

b. Black

c. Dark brown

d. Light brown

e. Red

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm a Silver Shadow, and a Newblood Minder)  
> Share your question results with us!  
> For example, how I got Shadow:
> 
> 1\. Would you rather be a Newblood, or Silver? - b.  
> 2\. What is your favorite season? - d.  
> 3\. What is your favorite color? - i.  
> 4\. Which do you prefer: Day or night? - b.  
> 5\. You are a poor Red, and one night you and your siblings sneak out to steal food from a Silver outpost, but a Silver guard catches you and threatens to kill you. You don’t care for yourself, but you have to keep your siblings safe. What do you do? - b.  
> 6\. Which of these places is you dream vacation? - a.  
> 7\. Which of these is your favorite animal? - h. (Actually, it's a dragon or a raven, but I only put in so many options and 'bird' was too generic.)  
> 8\. What’s your favorite sport? - c.  
> 9\. Which dessert do you prefer? - b.  
> 10\. What is your favorite weather? - c.  
> 11\. What is your dream hair color? - a.
> 
> Please format your results similar to this! Thanks again!
> 
> Stay stealthy! Stay healthy!


End file.
